


Ima heat my soul

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Hotels, Light Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No tengo que ser yo a decírtelo, Ryosuke. Querría que después de todo el tiempo que tú y yo pasamos juntos, fuera capaz de entender cómo hacerme feliz sin que te lo explique yo. Pero parece que exijo mucho de ti.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke





	Ima heat my soul

**Ima heat my soul**

**(Ahora caléntame el alma)**

Un frotamiento. Un brillo. La llama.

Unos segundos, luego el calor le alcanzó las manos, y cuando empezaba a pensar que iba a quemarse, la llama se apagaba sola.

Encendió otra. Luego otra.

Se quedaba mirando esa llama, como encantado.

Era una opción muy mejor que mirar frente así, que ver la mirada inquisitiva de Yamada, que tener que enfrentar una discusión con él.

Chinen hablaba mucho cuando no importaba, y siempre elegía de cerrarse en su silencio cuando en cambio importaba mucho.

Y esa noche, estaba muy serio.

Yamada y él estaban en una habitación de hotel cerca del Tokyo Dome.

Acabado el Countdown, tenían unas horas a disposición antes que tener que ir a los estudios para el rodaje de su nuevo promotional video. 

Muy pocas para que conviniera volver a casa, y desde allí su destinación estaba más cerca.

Habían tomado esa decisión antes de pelear, pero Yuri estaba feliz.

Estaba feliz de estar en esta situación, estaba feliz de estar en territorio neutral.

Feliz de poderse quedar en ese sillón, consumando una tras otra las cerillas puestas a disposición por el hotel, mirando fijo esa llama casi esperando que lo quemara, casi esperando que lo despertara por ese entumecimiento donde le había parecido de caer el momento cuando había pisado en la habitación.

No quería hablar con Ryosuke, pero sabía que debía, tarde o temprano.

Probablemente, eso no era un buen momento.

Dentro de menos de cuatro horas tenían que salir, y habría sido aconsejable dormir al menos un poco.

Pero no pretendía hacerlo, con ese montón de pensamientos que le agitaban.

Desde hace semanas no hacían nada sino pelear. Y aun Chinen admitiera, al menos con sí mismo, de haber sido lo que había dado principio a las peleas, estaba seguro que Yamada también tuviera su considerable parte de responsabilidad.

Porque se lo había dicho una y otra vez, tanto que estaba harto de oírse hablar; pero Ryosuke siempre parecía no entender, siempre parecía ignorar la manera como se sentía, parecía olvidas sus palabras en momento exacto cuando salía de casa.

Y Yuri, harto de repetir siempre la misma cosa, esta vez iba a esperar que fuera él a hablar primero.

A reojo lo veía, todavía sentado en la cama que le miraba, todavía con ese aire grave en la cara.

Chinen esperaba.

“¿Cuánto tiempo tienes intención de no hablarme?” le preguntó al final, mientras Yuri hacía colgar la llama frente a sí, sin prestarle atención.

“No tengo nada que decirte.” mintió, con una media sonrisa.

Estaba furioso con Ryosuke, y no tenía intención de ocultarlo.

No tenía gana de quejarse la enésima vez, hacerse dar razón de manera automática y fingir que todo hubiera pasado, que todo estuviera bien.

Si de verdad Yamada quería resolver sus problemas, que empezara con el tomar el primero paso, pues.

Vio el mayor ponerse en pie y alcanzarle, luego sacarle la cerrilla de mano, echándolo sin gracia en el cenicero.

“Mírame, Yuri.” murmuró, tomándole la cara en una mano.

Chinen se escapó bruscamente del agarre, luego se puso en pie.

“¿Qué quieres, Ryosuke?” siseó, metiéndose a unos centímetros de distancia de su cara. “¿Quieres hablar? ¿Quieres seguir peleando? Pues hazlo. Te escucho.” le provocó, en aire desdeñoso.

El mayor suspiró, volviendo a sentarse en la cama y levantando los ojos hacia él.

“Dime que quieres de mí, Chii. Dime que quieres que te diga, dime que quieres que haga, dime que puedo hacer para hacerte feliz, ¡porque aparentemente yo no lo sé!” le dijo, casi suplicante.

“No tengo que ser yo a decírtelo, Ryosuke. Querría que después de todo el tiempo que tú y yo pasamos juntos, fuera capaz de entender cómo hacerme feliz sin que te lo explique yo.” le dijo, en tono cansado, y luego hizo una sonrisa sarcástica. “Pero parece que exijo mucho de ti.”

Yamada afinó los labios, apretando los puños como para evitar de hacer algo de que luego se habría arrepentido.

Chinen se quedó mirándolo, luego suspiró y volvió a jugar con las cerrillas.

Había demasiadas para su gusto, pero hasta que no se hubiera quemado, iba a continuar.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, antes que el mayor volviera a hablar.

“¿Crees que no haya intentado?” le dijo, harto. “¿Crees que no haya pensado en cómo hacer? ¿Crees que no me haya esforzado al menos de no hacerte tener nada de recriminar?” suspiró, pasándose una mano en la cara. “Pero todo lo que hago no está bien, ¿verdad, Yuri? No está bien porque te doy demasiadas atenciones, no está bien porque no te doy bastante. No está bien si estoy cerca de ti y no está bien si estoy lejos. Y ahora te ocurrió esta idea de Yuto, del hecho que paso demasiado tiempo con él y te sientes descuidado.” elenco, la voz que se hacía más alta a cada frase. “¿Pues por qué te sorprendes si te pido que quieres de mí, Chinen?” concluyó, poniéndose en pie y quedándose mirándole.

Yuri no dijo nado.

Encendió otra cerrilla, y era la última.

Tuvo la muñeca parada, tratando de no moverla, mirando la llama consumar la madera, hasta que no llegó cerca de sus dedos.

Apretó los dientes sintiendo la quemazón, pero sólo fue un momento, luego también la última cerrilla se apagó, y él miró al mayor con aire indiferente, como si nada de lo que había dicho hasta ahora tuviera sentido, ni importancia.

“Ninguno te obliga a seguir intentando, Ryosuke.” le dijo, con indiferencia.

Había mucho más que quería decirle.

Quería decirle que no lo hacía a propósito.

Quería decirle que lo hacía feliz, que no importaban las veces cuando se enfadaba o se quejaba, que no cambiaba nada por él.

Tal vez no la habría llamado propiamente felicidad, pero cuando estaba con Yamada estaba bien.

Pero, se calló.

No tenía gana de hablar, de explicarse, de decirle todo lo que pensaba.

De decirle que lo quería, porque aun fuera todo lo que importaba, sentía que no habría sido apropiado en ese momento.

El mayor respiraba pesantemente, y Yuri lo conocía bastante bien de saber que estaba tratando de retener las lágrimas.

“Tienes razón, Chinen. Ninguno me obliga a seguir intentando.” murmuró. “Y ninguno me obliga a quedarme contigo, si tú no haces nada para que me quede.” dijo.

Se demoró unos instantes, y Yuri sabía que estaba esperando de ser parado.

Que esperara, pues.

Él no iba a moverse.

Yamada cogió rápido sus cosas, saliendo de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra más.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda, brusco, y Chinen cerró instintivamente los ojos para el ruido improviso.

Una lágrima le corrió bajo la cara.

Luego otra, y una más.

No quería que se fuera, pero ni siquiera quería ser él a pararlo.

Quería que decidiera que nada estaba bastante importante de hacerle ir de esa habitación, de hacerle ir lejos de él.

Quizás Yamada tenía razón.

Nunca sabía lo que quería, y exigía mucho para esperarse que alguien fuera detrás de sus caprichos, de su ser infantil, de su ser críptico.

Había esperado que Ryosuke lo pudiera hacer, pero no podía culparle.

Miró distraídamente el cenicero, lleno de la madera quemada de las cerrillas.

Luego miró al enrojecimiento de su dedo, y el leve signo de la quemazón.

Dolía, pero ni siquiera eso importaba.

Llevó las rodillas contra el pecho, apoyando el mentón en ellas.

Se secó los ojos, siguiendo a guardar la mirada fija en la puerta.

Pero no se iludía.

No iba a abrirse.


End file.
